Konoha Dance, Word Gets Out
by Moody x Twit
Summary: A dance is brewing about in the Konoha Village, this gets the Genin really excited. [Read and review please! x3]


[T E A M Gai Gai//Lee//Neji//TenTen

The three nin sat around on the couch, listening to their sensei. A female and two male, all very good ninja.The female was TenTen. She wore a pink shirt with blue colored pants; and her hair was put up into two buns.

The next nin was a Hyuuga. One of the best clans in Konoha, next to Uchiha of course. He wore a normal white shirt and dark pants. His hair long and brown, tied up in some-kind of a pony-tail.

The next ninja, a very loyal one to the sensei, was Lee. Rock Lee. He was an exact replica of Gai, the teacher they were listening to. Bushy eye brows, weird hair, and a green jumpsuit.

"Okay," said Gai. "This year, the jounin have decided to host a party for you youthful genin!" The male exclaimed grinning wildly.

TenTen smiled sweetly, intrigued by the information. "Gai-sensei, you mean its just us? The whole Konoha genin group?" She asked happily.

Lee nodded. "Yush!! A party!!"

Neji, however, showed no expressions at all, a part of his nature so to say. "Hn, I'm not going. Parties are a huge waste of time. I have better things to do…"

TenTen turned her head to the Hyuuga blinking. Of course. Neji'd want to train, probably to beat Naruto, like Naruto had in the Chûnin Exams. Probably because that was the first match he had lost. Revenge… hah, it does funny things to people, huh?

Just like Sasuke. Like what happened with his family, and Itachi…

Shuddering some, the female spoke to Neji. "Aww… C'mon Neji!" She whined pouting a bit. "You never do anything exciting!! Let loose and have fun!"

Gai nodded. "Hai! Don't let the youth inside of you slip away Neji—don't let it… die!!" Hesaid a bit too dramatically.

Neji, being his usual self, rolled his eyes and sighed softly. "Fine…" He said a bit unwillingly. The male was always concentrated on work and training. Nothing else… no fun. What a weird way to live…

TenTen grinned from ear-to-ear happy Neji had agreed to their offer. "Yush!!"

[T E A M 7 Hatake Kakashi//Haruno Sakura//Uchiha Sasuke//Uzumaki Naruto

Lounging around, the three genin sighed heavily, all waiting for the arrival of Hatake Kakshi. Otherwise known as "The Copy Ninja," or "The Man Who Copied More Than A Thousand Jutsus", or, to them—"Sensei."

Finally, he arrived[a half hour late if I may add and greeted them as if nothing was wrong, reading his book—Icha Icha Paradise.

"Yo."

Sakura, who was almost like a teachers pet, responded back smiling. "Anou, Kaka-sensei!"

Naruto, being the type of person he is, just pouted and yelled back angrily. "Hey!!" The Kyuubi boy started off pointing at the silver-haired male [Kakashi. "You're late aga—!" Sakura punched him on the head, causing the blond to halt in his current yell.

"Baka!"

Sasuke who was just cool, calm, and collected, rolled his eyes and glanced at Kakashi. "Hey…"

Kakashi ignored everything else and spoke, leaning against the pole behind him. "So… the whole group of Jounin, decided to throw a party for you guys, eh, and stuff…" He said. Just the way he usually put stuff. Short and sweet.

Sakura's eyes widened. This was the perfect opportunity to show-off herself to Sasuke, and win his heart. And, a great opportunity to beat Ino-pig!! Hah, 'cause everyone [well, Sakura thinks so anyways knows that Sakura is better and prettier than Ino.

In the mind of Naruto, thoughts of him and Sakura floated around. He was almost just about ready to glomp her and kiss her because of his happiness. Almost. Oh… God knows what she'd do to him if he did…

Sasuke didn't care much about this really. Seeing as he had but only one thing on his mind… revenge. Just to kill his brother and avenge his clan. This sounds pretty simple, but added with the fact that his brother is an S-Rank ninja and he's part of the Akatsuki… that would be just really hard.

The pinku looked over at Sasuke. She blushed a bit and grinned.

"So, Sasuke-kun, who are you going with to the dance?" She asked sing-song like.

Naruto's eyes widened. This was bad, really bad. If Sasuke said something, and then Sakura would ask him if he'd like to go with her and then he said yes, then Naruto would be all alone there!! Thinking some, the blond frowned._ 'NO! I won't let that happen!!'_ He thought angrily. _'Sakura is mine!!!!'_

Kakashi sighed heavily. He knew this would be some dance. Because… Sakura and Ino—always fighting over Sasuke, and Naruto and Sasuke—trying to beat the other. And then the rest… well, not as exciting really.

Sasuke's eyes shifted from side to side and then looked away a bit embarrassed. His face flushed a little pink, not much though and replied.

"No one."

Sakura's hopes fell. They fell down. She was now sad and knew she'd go alone. _'No!' The pinku thought. 'I won't lose Sasuke. Not like this! I'm going to go with him and beat Ino-pig!! CHA!!!'_

"Oh… I see…" She replied sadly. "Because if you needed someone to go with I'd be mo--"

Naruto cut her off grinning wildly. This was his perfect opportunity to go with Sakura. Then she'd fall in love with him like he is, get married and— wait, this is a little too much. He'll just have to settle with the "liking him back part", right?

"Oi! Sakura-chan! If you want, I can go with you!" He offered happily.

Sakura's eyes twitched slightly. The thought of her and Naruto… just made her feel sick, really sick. Who would want to be with the Village's idiot? Not her alright, definitely not her.

"I wasn't asking you I was asking Sasuke!!!" She snapped just about ready to punch him [Naruto.

The blond shielded himself, knowing what was coming. A huge blow to the head by his love… guess love hurts, a lot.

"Awah" The blond cried, getting ready for the blow.

[T E A M 10 Sarutobi Asuma//Akimichi Chouji//Nara Shikamaru//Yamanaka Ino

"A party?!?! Wowee!!"

"S'there goin' to be free food?"

"This is going to be so troublesome…"

Team 10, too, was talking about the party. It was the same outcome here and in the rest of the teams. One excited; one sort of excited, and the other is just annoyed/bored.

Ino, the blond female, was so excited about the party. Just like Sakura, she had visions of beating the other and getting Sasuke. Oh, it was so good, but as usual, Sasuke would just ignore both. Deep down, Ino knew [thought anyway… that Sasuke would be hers. Because they just make the cutest couple, right?

"Yes!! This would be the perfect opportunity to beat Sakura!! I'll go show her who's boss!!!" The blond cried happily.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. He was just the lazy type. Not really caring about anything. And that's what makes him unique.

"Man, this is such a drag… a cat-fight? Over Sasuke? Oh man, this'll be such a huge mess…"

Ino rolled her eyes this time. She knew Shikamaru was just jealous that she'd be having Sasuke. _'I mean really,'_ She thought a bit snobbishly. _'Any boy would want me, just look at me!'_ Well, that's what she thought anyways. The sad truth was, no one did, only as a friend maybe but nothing more.

"Psh, you're just jealous."

Shikamaru nearly choked on his on spit. This took him back. Him jealous of her? Girls are so troublesome, as he says, too much work...

"What--me? Oh my god--Ino you're--!!" He started off, but then stopped and surrendered. Why bother fighting when she'd win. If she didn't, then Ino'd find a way to make her win, and that wouldn't be fun now would it?

Chouji ate the whole time and watched the two. As soon as he was done, the male whimpered. He turned to Ino and Shikamaru and tilted his head to the side, whining.

"Hey, can one of you get me more chips? I'm all out."

Ino and Shikamaru both frowned and began yelling at Chouji. No surprise really, Chouji'd always beg them for food.

Asuma grinned and threw his cigarete away. "Yep, this'll be one heck of a dance alright..."

[T E A M 8 Yuuhi Kurenai//Hyuuga Hinata//Inuzuka Kiba//Aburame Shino

"A... d-dance?" Words escaped from the female Hyuuga's lips, a bit shaky in some sort.

_"Woof!"_

"Right Akamaru!"

"Hmph..."

Two males, a dog and two females, stood in the training grounds. They too were talking about the all-exclusive, Party.

Hinata, a Hyuuga heiress, was thinking about Naruto the whole time. How cute he'd look like... and maybe, just maybe, he'd ask her to dance with him. Ooh! Wouldn't that make Hinata's dream come true. Without knowing it, her face turned a rosy red, thinking about the blond she has a crush on for oh-so long.

Kiba, the dog boy, grinned. Thoughts of him looking oh-so fine in his suit would make all the ladies come to him. Yes, he acted very much like a boy.

_'Score! I'm gonna be such a friggin' PIMP!!'_

He thought happily. His dog barked, knowing what his master was thinkning about.

Shino, the bug boy, didn't think much about the dance. The bugs that inhabited his body, always freaked a girl out. Well, not freaked, but, in a way anyways. So he had no hopes for the dance, therefore, wouldn't go. Period. He'd made-up his mind.

Kurenai smiled softly. She could sort of tell what as going on in their minds. After all, a sensei was wise and sort of new their students better than everyone else.

"So, what do guys think? Are you in?" She asked smiling excitedly.

Kiba nodded, he showed her a 'thumbs-up' sign and grinned. He was _so _ready.

"I'm going!!"

Shino shook his head. "Dances, no." And with that he just walked away leaving everyone except Hinata baffeled.

Hinata nodded. But, all of those thoughts of her and Naruto clouded her mind made her so giddy she fainted. Yes, **fainted**. Her face still red from blushing.

No one seemed to care though. She'd wake up soon enough and then go home, ready for the dance. Just like everyone else.

To be [C O N T I N U E D+


End file.
